


We Belong Together

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Disney Ducks [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Minnie Mouse was a true romantic. It wasn't a big secret, the sweetheart lived and breathed romance. Of course, it helped when your boyfriend was Mickey Mouse. Always a charmer, kind, handsome even, but far too shy to say 'I love you'.





	1. For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna go in my usual fic set but aaaaaaa it's so warm and sweet. It makes my heart flutter!! I don't write a lot for these two, and I deeply regret it. I just sometimes find myself disliking some versions of Daisy. She can really come off cold and demanding. 
> 
> But anyway! I made an entire playlist just for this fic, so I had inspiration! It's all oldies, soft and romantic and loving, just like I wanted this fic to be.
> 
> Also, I absolutely and utterly ADORE Minnie Mouse. I'mma say that rn bc I could go on for hours about how kind and sweet and fun she is. She's just jdjfjfjfj perfect. 
> 
> I also couldn't decide who I wanted Goofy with, as it's usually Clarabelle but lately I've really been thinking about Goofy/Horace. And I just thought, Goofy deserves all the love! 
> 
> So, with that aside, I hope you like it! Feedback is always appreciated! xoxo

Minnie Mouse was a true romantic. It wasn't a big secret, the sweetheart lived and breathed romance. Of course, it helped when your boyfriend was Mickey Mouse. Always a charmer, kind, handsome even, but far too shy to say _'I love you'._

It made Donald feel slightly (incredibly) inadequate.

Minnie wanted to throw a party. Again, it wasn't surprising. It wasn't even surprising when she kindly asked the guests to dress for the occasion.

Of course, Donald was immediate in asking Daisy. While they were dating, Daisy had the tendency to go with anyone handsome who asked.

And Daisy was the prettiest girl he'd ever met. Guys were most certainly standing in line just to talk to her.

Another feeling of inadequacy bubbled up in his chest as he send her the most romantic invitation he could think of; red roses with a heartfelt letter, including the soft pink envelope Minnie had sent him.

-

_"What if she doesn't wanna go with me?" Donald asked, as Minnie handed him the envelope._

_"Well, if she doesn't, I'll be your date!" She beamed. "And I know Mickey would be too!"_

_Always a kind heart._

-

Daisy was also considered to be something of a romantic.

She sent him a letter back, in a lilac envelope, smelling like her perfume. It made Donald's head swim and his heart flutter.

He opened it rather carefully, almost afraid.

_(If Daisy was going with someone else, please don't let it be Gladstone.)_

The first word of the letter was a capitalized 'Yes!' Donald let out a breath of relief.

-

Now Donald had Daisy in his arms, her head tucked into his neck. They were really barely moving, holding each other so tight, Donald couldn't imagine what it'd feel like to let go.

Daisy was fiddling with the back of Donald's suit, incredibly content.

Donald was somewhat watching his friends. Minnie and Mickey were twirling and dancing to their hearts content and Goofy was being juggled between Horace and Clarabelle.

He sighed, pulling Daisy closer, holding her tight. He was so lucky, how did he get this lucky? Daisy was absolutely gorgeous. She was smart and fun and everything anyone could ever want. Why did she pick him?

Maybe he didn't deserve her.

"I love you, Donald." Daisy said, so softly it made his heart stop for a moment.

He held her tighter, and pulled away, taking her by the hand. Were his eyes sparky?

"Oh Donald," she took his face in her hands. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Donald opened his beak to answer, but was suddenly struck with a much better idea. He had planned on doing this later, but the moment seemed right.

He took Daisy's hand and lead her outside. It was a warm, summer night, brightly lit by the moon, and Minnie's glowy, heartshaped lights in her backyard.

Donald pushed through the gate, making his way to the well just next to Minnie's house.

"Donald?"

"Remember when we started dating?" The question takes her back, and she pauses for a moment. Of course she remembers.

Donald climbed up the tree in front of her house. He tossed pebbles against her window until she opened it.

It was a heartfelt confession, and as soon as Daisy told him it was mutual, Donald leapt, into the air, before making a very unfortunate meeting with the ground.

Even though he spent the night in the hospital with a broken leg, it was worth it.

"Of course I do." She said.

"And how you spent the night with me?"

Daisy giggles a bit. Donald didn't think once about his broken leg. He was too busy planning date after date.

"Yes, why?"

"You said you wanted to be the one to take care of me when something like that happens, and I wanted to do the same." He told her, rubbing his fingers against her hands, ruffling her feathers.

"Oh, Donald. That's so sweet." She smiled. She still didn't know what he was getting at, but it was charming all the same.

"I want to take care of you forever, Daisy." He told her, before getting on his knee. "Forever and ever!" He added.

Daisy took a sharp breath in. If this is what she thinks it is....

"Daisy Duck, will you marry me?"

She didn't know when she started crying, but she didn't care. She practically leapt into his arms, kissing him over and over, crying out 'Yes!' over and over.

Donald slips the ring on her finger, and kisses her, just as soft as always.

Deep down, he was absolutely terrified she'd reject it.

Daisy admired the ring, as though it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and Donald was thinking the same about her.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you, Daisy." Donald says, with a big smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. "I love you Donald Duck, my perfect fiance."


	2. An Alternative Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, it seemed Donald would be taking Minnie up on that offer, as Daisy, though very regretfully, told him she would be out of town, some big fashion show in Paris she had to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative, if Daisy hadn't agreed. Of course, this isn't romance, just Donald being loved by his friends. Minnie is incredibly close to Donald. So close that he calls her to vent about his problems. I think it's so sweet! 
> 
> You can hear Donald call Minnie to talk about Daisy. He also seems to email her! All things I've noticed/hear in Minnie's House in Disneyland.
> 
> Although it could be taken as a polyamorous relationship if wanted, Donald is still dating Daisy. I just thought Minnie and Mickey would be so cute as his dates! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fic! It's really just for fun! xoxo

Minnie Mouse was a true romantic. It wasn't a big secret, the sweetheart lived breathed romance. Of course, it helped when your boyfriend was Mickey Mouse. Always a charmer, kind, handsome even, but far too shy to say ' _I love you_ '.

 

It made Donald feel slightly ( _incredibly_ ) inadequate.

 

Minnie wanted to throw a party. Again, it wasn't surprising. It wasn't even surprising when she kindly asked the guests to dress for the occasion.

 

Of course, Donald was immediate in asking Daisy. While they were dating, Daisy had the tendency to go with anyone handsome who asked.

And Daisy was the prettiest girl he'd ever met. Guys were most certainly standing in line just to talk to her.

Another feeling of inadequacy bubbled up in his chest as he send her the most romantic invitation he could think of; red roses with a heartfelt letter, including the soft pink envelope Minnie had sent him.

 

-

 

_"What if she doesn't wanna go with me?" Donald asked, as Minnie handed him the envelope._

_"Well, if she doesn't, I'll be your date!" She beamed. "And I know Mickey would be too!"_

_Always a kind heart._

-

 

And now, it seemed Donald would be taking Minnie up on that offer, as Daisy, though very regretfully, told him she would be out of town, some big fashion show in Paris she _had_ to see.

 

It was okay, he told her, next time.

 

But Donald was too embarrassed to tell Minnie. What was he supposed to say?

 

'Hey, would you and your perfect boyfriend mind being my date?'

 

Yeah, no.

 

Donald sighed, falling back on his bed. How annoying.

 

However, Lady Luck was a cruel mistress to him, for as soon as he flopped down, his house phone started ringing.

 

_Of course_ , he thought bitterly.

 

He pulled himself up, and went to answer the phone.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Donald! It's Minnie. Daisy told me she can't make it to the party, so I wanted to know if you'd like to be my date!"

 

Donald shifted, a little nervously. "Is Mickey okay with that?"

 

"It was his idea!" She chimed. "Oh, please Donald! I would be so heartbroken if I knew you were upset! Why, I would leave my party to stay with you!"

 

Minnie had always been Donald's #1 supporter, firmly next to her boyfriend, who always stuck by Donald's side.

 

"...okay." Donald finally agreed. For Minnie, of course.

 

-

 

The minute Donald walked through the door, Minnie took his hand, pulling him over.

 

"You look so charming!" Minnie told him, smiling bright, absolutely contagious. Donald couldn't help smiling back, as awkward as it was.

 

She pulled Donald into the middle, resting her head on his shoulder. It didn't really feel weird, nor did it feel romantic. It felt comforting.

 

They talked about Daisy, and Mickey, and the dream of a big wedding.

 

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Minnie sighed, fluttering her lashes at him. "Mickey, wearing a tuxedo, me, in a white gown." She said, eyes soft and dreamy.

 

"Yeah..." Donald said. It did sound wonderful.

 

Before Donald could get used to this, someone tapped his back.

 

Mickey was there, smiling as brightly as ever. "Can I cut in?"

 

Donald and Minnie separated, and Donald stepped aside.

 

"No, I mean, can I dance with _you._ " Mickey clarified.

 

More than a little surprised, Donald just nodded. With that, Mickey took Donald's hands and pulled him close.

 

This felt a little weird. Not because they were both guys, and best friends, and not because Donald may have had a small crush on Mickey when they were kids, but because he'd never been this close to him.

 

Mickey, always a take-lead guy, wrapped his arms around Donald, pulling him closer, so Donald was flush against Mickey's chest.

 

_'This isn't weird at all.'_

 

"Gosh, I'm sorry about Daisy! I know it's not the same, but I think Minnie did a swell job! Aha, isn't she just the best?" Mickey smiled, before gasping a little. "Oh, I-I mean, Daisy is swell too! B-but,"

 

"It's okay, Mick." Donald said, sighing. "It's not the first time."

 

Mickey didn't dwell on that, rubbing Donald's back in thought. He didn't know what to say next. He felt bad for Donald, worried even.

 

"You know," Mickey says, voice low. "No matter what, you're my best friend, Donald. I'm always around to be your date." He finished, smiling.

 

"Thanks, pal."

 

-

 

The night simply went that way, with Donald being passed from Minnie to Mickey. It was surprisingly nice, Donald felt warmer than he had in a long while.

 

"Mickey, why don't you take over? I'm going to check the snack situation." Minnie said, holding Donald's hand. Mickey was immediately at his side.

 

Minnie practically skipped off, she really seemed to be enjoying this. It made Donald realized how much she cared about him. It tugged at his heart a bit. Okay, a _lot_.

 

Mickey smiled, watching Minnie go. "Aw, ain't she the greatest?"

 

"She sure is."

 

"Speaking of the greatest, I think you're pretty great too, pal!" Mickey said, lacing his fingers with Donald's.

 

"Even though you can hardly understand me?" Donald asked, sticking his tongue out at his friend for a minute.

 

Mickey laughed, pulling Donald so close he could smell the sugary-sweet smell of Minnie's own perfume on him.

 

Soon enough, the party had settled down. Clarabelle had already left, and Goofy and Horace were on their way out, leaving Minnie, Mickey and Donald.

 

"Well pal, I sure hope you had a swell time!" Mickey smiled.

 

"You know you can come over anytime you'd like, don't you?" Minnie asked.

 

Donald nodded, smiling a bit. "Thanks. To both of ya."

 

"Of course, Donald. I'd love if you'd come visit, you could help me in the garden." Minnie said. "Have a goodnight, Donald." Minnie pressed a short, but sweet, kiss to Donald's cheek, then to Mickey's lips, before she went inside.

 

"I'll walk ya home." Mickey said, taking his friend's hand.

 

They talked about how things had been lately, Mickey talked about his sister, and how he was so excited to be an uncle.

 

Convenient timing, as Donald's sister was also expecting.

 

"We'll both be uncles!" Mickey chimed, obviously happy with that. "We can have play dates!"

 

"Mick, we aren't gonna raise them." Donald said, a small smile on his beak. Although, there was an odd feeling in his stomach about that. But that was something to worry about later.

 

"Well, here ya are, pal!" Mickey said, smiling. He still had quite a grip on Donald's hands, standing in front of him.

 

Donald was suddenly reminded of his first date with Daisy. It felt similar.

 

"Thanks, Mick." Donald said. "Thanks for bein' my date."

 

"Anytime, Donald." Mickey stepped forward to kiss Donald's cheek. "See ya later!"

 

Donald watched Mickey walk home, smiling. "See ya."

 


End file.
